


Dusk till Dawn

by Rand0m_Un1c0rn



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Angst, Angst is my best friend, Cancer, Death, I'm so sorry for this, M/M, Suicide, Voltron, Voltron legendary space gays, klance, klangst, majordeaths, okay i'm done, trigger warning, what else am i supposed to put here?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-22
Updated: 2017-11-22
Packaged: 2019-02-05 10:53:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,878
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12793038
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rand0m_Un1c0rn/pseuds/Rand0m_Un1c0rn
Summary: A whole lot of Klance fluff that gets angsty near the end. Based off Dusk till Dawn by Zayn Malik.





	Dusk till Dawn

**Author's Note:**

> Based off Dusk till Dawn by Zayn Malik! Voltron and Dusk till dawn do not belong to me. All rights belong to the creators!
> 
> Fluffy beginnings but the angst kicks in near the middle to the end. This is my first completed Klance fanfiction (Other than that one low-key Klance fanfiction I submitted during English class but that's a whole other story) Comment! Help me improve! Thankies!
> 
> ps: It gets even more emotional if you listen to this song on repeat while you read.   
> Dusk Till Dawn: One Hour version is available at www.youtube.com/watch?v=HFOslNedk38

Not tryna be indie  
Not tryna be cool  
Just tryna be in this  
Tell me are you too?

Lance lay in Keith’s lap, gazing up at his boyfriend’s face. Keith smiled back at him, running his fingers through Lance’s chestnut brown hair. “You’re beautiful.” Lance smiled, the sunlight streaming in through the window creating a halo of golden light around Keith’s body. Keith smiled back, planting a small kiss on Lance’s forehead. “You’re beautiful too, pretty boy.”

Can you feel where the wind is?  
Can you feel it through  
All of the windows  
Inside this room?

Lance yelled in exhilaration, hugging Keith’s waist as the two of them sped down a highway at way more than the actual speed limit. Keith smirked at Lance. “You scared, pretty boy?” Lance laughed and choked as Keith’s dark ebony hair whipped back into his face.

“Me? Never.”

“Tell me about it.”

‘Cause I wanna touch you baby  
And I wanna feel you too  
I wanna see the sun rise  
On your sins just me and you

Keith and Lance lay in a field, gazing up at the heavens. Clasping Keith’s gloved hand in his own, Lance let out a small sigh of contentment as Keith squeezed it comfortingly. “Look. There’s the Ursa major. And the Ursa minor.” Keith raised his hand to point out the constellations. He held Lance’s hand as he showed Lance the constellations. “Was your father an astronaut?” Lance grinned, turning to Keith. “Uhhhh… I…. Don’t think so.” Keith replied, confused. “Cus there are galaxies in your eyes.” Lance finished, planting a small peck on Keith’s cheek.“Not another one of those pickup lines. We’ve talked about this, pretty boy.” Keith groaned, but a small smile played on his lips.

Light it up, on the run  
Let’s make love tonight  
Make it up, fall in love  
Try

“Happy Birthday, Keith.” Lance whispered into Keith’s ear, Keith yelping and pulling his hands up into fists. “Lance! Quiznak! You scared me!” Keith hissed, putting down his fists. “What did you want?” Lance smiled and took Keith’s hand. “Follow me.” Leading Keith to the kitchen, Lance covered Keith’s eyes with his hand. “It’s a surprise.” Lance nodded at Pidge, Hunk, and Shiro. They gave him a thumbs up and flicked on the lights. “SURPRISE!” They all yelled in unison, big smiles adorning their faces. Pidge placed a flower crown on Keith’s head, while Hunk and Shiro carried a big marpizan cake. Lance lit the candle and nodded at Keith. Keith looked up at Lance, tears in his eyes. “I-i can’t believe you guys did this for me!” Lance grinned, kissing Keith on the lips to cheers from Shiro, Hunk, and Pidge. “ I SHIP IT!” Pidge screamed, highfiving Hunk while Shiro stood there like a proud father.

But you’ll never be alone  
I’ll be with you from dusk till dawn  
I’ll be with you from dusk till dawn  
Baby, I’m right here  
I’ll hold you when things go wrong  
I’ll be with you from dusk till dawn  
I’ll be with you from dusk till dawn

“Lance? Lance!” Keith screamed, hot tears rolling down his cheeks, mixing with the raindrops falling from the skies above. He picked Lance up, cradling him in his arms. He got onto his motorcycle, staunching the blood coming from Lance’s head wound with his red jacket. “Why are you always so stupidly stubborn? You just had to show me that you could ride a bicycle without hands?” Keith yelled at Lance’s limp body, revving the engine of his red motorcycle. “Don’t worry Lance. Everything’s going to be okay. Stay with me.”

Baby, I’m right here  
I’ll be with you from dusk till dawn  
Baby, I’m right here

Keith lay by Lance’s bedside. Holding his clammy hand in his gloved one, Keith wearily brushed Lance’s soft brown hair out of his face. “Mr Kogane, Visiting hours are over. You can come back tomorrow.” The nurse politely informed the tired Korean.

“I’m not going anywhere! You can’t stop me from staying here!”

“Mr Kogane, please, this is a hos-”

“NO! I’M STAYING WITH THIS IDIOT!”

“Mr Kogane, if you don’t leave now, we will call security.”

“GO AHEAD! CALL SECURITY! I’M STAYING WITH LANCE!”

Wandering outside of the hospital after being kicked out, Keith caught a glimpse of himself in the glass windows. Dishevelled and exhausted, his reflection stared back at him. Crumpling up into a ball, Keith’s body shook with sobs.

We were shut like a jacket  
So do your zip  
We would roll down the rapids  
To find a wave that fits

Lance smiled at Keith. “So…I heard someone was very rude to the hospital staff.” “Shut up.” Keith grumbled, sipping his coffee. “What did you get?” Lance asked after a while, pointing to the thermos in Keith’s hands. “Black. Bitter. Like my soul.” Keith muttered, taking a large gulp to prove his point. Lance grinned. “You’re so funny, Keith. Your soul is the definition of positivity.” Keith sighed. “Sweet Jesus. We had a bonding moment. I cradled you in my arms.” Lance shot a grin back at him. “Nope. Don’t remember, didn’t happen.” “Exactly! It’s just you keep denying it!” Keith huffed.

Can you feel where the wind is?  
Can you feel it through  
All of the windows  
Inside this room?

Lance shrieked as Keith splashed water at him. “Nope! NOPENOPENOPENOPENOPE” Lance yelled, chasing after Keith with a bucket of ice-cold water. Cornering Keith at the fence surrounding the garden, Lance smirked. “Got you now, Mullet.” Flinging the water in the bucket towards Keith, he grinned in triumph. “Victory is MINE!” He cackled gleefully as he stood atop a rock and lost his balance. The next thing he knew, Keith had caught him in his arms and the two were soaked and shivering. “N-Now you will remember me c-cradling you in m-my arms.” Keith smirked, pecking Lance on the forehead before dropping him. “Keith! Buddy? My man?” Lance sighed as he flailed around helplessly in a wheelbarrow.

'Cause I wanna touch you baby  
I wanna feel you too  
I wanna see the sun rise  
On your sins just me and you

Keith sneezed and grabbed a tissue from the box. “T-this is all your fault, L-lance. I h-hate you.” Shivering, he blew his nose into a tissue for what seemed like the millionth time that hour. “I-if you keep blowing your nose s-so hard, it might f-fall off.” Lance sniffled, wiping his nose with a tissue. Keith laughed. “A-as if. Netflix? I’ll get some pizza.”

“Shiro will kill us for this.”

“You can join me in my death then.”

Light it up, on the run  
Let’s make love tonight  
Make it up, fall in love  
Try

Lighting up a match, Keith whispered into Lance’s ear. “You ready?” Lance scoffed and lit one too. “I was BORN ready. I bet mine will fly higher than yours.” Keith narrowed his eyes. “Oh, it’s ON.”

“3…2…1… Go!”

They released their sky lanterns simultaneously, two glowing lights in the night sky. “You drew your FACE on it?” Keith deadpanned, unimpressed. “Yeah! Wait… what did you draw on yours? Is that… a HIPPO?” Lance shrieked, gaping up at the giant hippo lantern floating in the sky. “Yes. That is correct.” Keith gazed up at his lantern adoringly.

But you’ll never be alone  
I’ll be with you from dusk till dawn  
I’ll be with you from dusk till dawn  
Baby, I’m right here  
I’ll hold you when things go wrong  
I’ll be with you from dusk till dawn  
I’ll be with you from dusk till dawn  
Baby, I’m right here

“Keith? Can I come in?”

“Go away, Lance.”

“Please, Keith, let me in! I want to help!”

“Lance, go away. Please.”

Keith stared at the x-ray, tears clouding his vision. Stage four lung cancer.The doctor said that it’s particularly hard to cure. Chemotherapy, surgery, radiation, targeted therapy, and immunotherapy may be needed. I’m dying.

Go give love to your body  
It’s only you that can stop it  
Go give love to your body  
It’s only you that can stop it  
Go give love to your body  
It’s only you that can stop it  
Go give love to your body  
Go give love to your body

Lance held Keith’s hand, the two of them sitting in silence on a park bench. “So…Where do we go from here?” Lance asked, eyes trained on a pigeon pecking the seeds Keith was throwing at it. “Dunno. Where do you want to go, pretty boy? I’m not going anywhere. I’m dying, Lance. I hate myself. I hate my life.” Keith quietly said, putting his head in his hands.

“Keith… You’re amazing. Don’t say that you’re dying. You’ll live.”

“Thanks, Lance.”

“I love you, Keith.”

“I-i love you too, pretty boy.”

But you’ll never be alone  
I’ll be with you from dusk till dawn  
I’ll be with you from dusk till dawn  
Baby, I’m right here  
I’ll hold you when things go wrong  
I’ll be with you from dusk till dawn  
I’ll be with you from dusk till dawn  
Baby, I’m right here  
I’ll be with you from dusk till dawn  
Baby, I’m right here

Lance tucked his hands into his pockets and shuffled into the flower shop. “Hey, Lance. The usual?” Lance nodded stiffly, barely acknowledging the florist. “Alright. that will be 3 bucks.” Lance paid quickly, stalking out of the shop without another word. Grabbing a coffee for Keith, he made his way back.

Lance sat on the ground, putting down the coffee for Keith. “Black and bitter, like your soul, just how you like it.” Lance smiled. He took out the single red rose and put it beside the coffee. “For you. You love red, don’t you? Don’t worry. I’ll be with you shortly.” Lance smiled, getting up and returning to his apartment. Keith’s things were strewn all over the place. Normally, Lance would have stopped to clean up but he walked past them without batting an eye. He stopped and turned back, picking up a framed polaroid from the coffee table.

Standing on the roof, Lance inhaled the fresh air and looked at the Polaroid. It was taken when Keith and Lance visited the amusement park.

“Lance! Let’s go!” Keith huffed, unhappily being dragged into a photo booth.

“Come on, Keith. We need some memories of this day!”

“Fine.”

Later on, the two sat on the jetty, watching the sunset.

“Keith.”

“Yes?”

“Will you be my boyfriend?”

“Lance…”

Keith pitched forward, hugging Lance in a warm embrace. Lance sighed and ran his fingers through Keith’s hair.

“You know… About your hair?”

“Are you going to insult it again?”

“No. I love it. You look great.”

Lance choked back a sob. Keith was gone. He tucked the picture into his jacket pocket and stepped towards the edge of the roof.

“Lance! Stop! Please!”

“Lance! Stop!”

“Please! Keith would never have wanted this to happen!”

“I’m sorry, guys. I promised him that I’d be with him soon.” Lance took a deep breath and stepped off the building. Freefalling, tears streamed down his face. “I’m coming, Keith. Wait for me.” He whispered, closing his eyes as he crashed into the sidewalk, the sound of police sirens and the ambulance wailing in the distance.


End file.
